Family
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: Ogi always wanted children. What happens when he gets the chance to take care of a young princess. He knows he should just turn her in but if he does Zero would kill her right...right? Summery stinks sorry. If anyone can think of a better summery or title please tell me.
1. meeting

**This fanfic takes place during the second season. It's sort of an AU so it won't follow the normal path of the story. After the whole thing with the Chinese government Britannia and the Black Knights have been fighting. The Italics mean it is a flash back. **

**Enjoy!**

Ohgi did not know what to do. Here he was face to face with the enemy and he couldn't even shoot.

_._

_It was just another battle between_ _Britannia and the black Knights. The Black Knights had managed to get the upper hand. The battle seemed two easy. The Knightmares wouldn't venture very far from this one ship._

_"Hey Zero," Kallen said over the communicator, "Why are they so keen to protect that ship over there? Do you think there is a noble in it?" Ohgi who had managed to get through enemy forces was close enough to confirm Kallen's suspicion. _

_"Yes it's a noble's ship" he confirmed to Kallen and Zero, "What should we do?"_

_"It must have got stuck in the crossfire," Zero snorted, "This is to easy, stupid noble. Ohgi, can you shoot the ship from where you are?" _

_"Yes," Ohgi said locking onto its engine._

_._

He knew Zero wanted all the heirs to the thrown dead. With that though in mind he finally convicted himself to pull out his gun and aim…..

One minute passed….

Another minute passed….

Ohgi sighed and put down the gun.

.

_As soon as Ohgi fired he realized he was to close. The explosion took out his Knightmare and he found himself falling towards the island below. He pressed eject and arrived safely. Right after that he activated a locater so the other Black Knights could find him. Satisfied that he would be rescued in the next half hour he turned and walked along the beach to see if there were any other survivors. That's when he found her._

.

The girl in front of him was young, and unconscious. It would be easy to kill her but…it was too much like the time he found Villetta hurt and dying. He just couldn't kill her, she was defenseless. Ohgi tried to recall things about this particular princess.

She was the new Viceroy of sector 11,Zero sent them on a mission retriever her unharmed (Probably to use her as a pawn or to kill her himself)She wanted to bring back the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. Oh yeah she was blind and crippled.

"I couldn't kill you even if you were awake," Ohgi sighed. The girl stirred and tried to sit up.

"Lie back down you're still hurt." Ohgi said. The girl turned towards his voice.

"Who are you?" she asked sounding afraid, "You sound like an eleven. Oh you're a Black Knight aren't you."

"I…yes I'm a Black Knight," Ohgi admitted. The girl started trembling.

"Lelouch please help me be strong," she muttered. "If you are going to kill me please do it fast."

"Hey calm down!" He said, "I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?" she asked hopefully.

"I promise," Ohgi said smiling. Suddenly he heard a sound and a ship landed on the beach. A Black Knight solder jumped out.

"Ohgi!" he yelled, "Thank goodness, we thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine," Ohgi said stepping in the way so the Black Knight couldn't see the princess, "Hey could you send down a Knightmare? I feel well enough to fly back myself. I still need to check for any survivors." The Black Knight nodded and pulled out his communicator.

.

**Twenty minutes later… Back at the Black Knight's base.**

**.**

The door opened in the main room and Kallen walked in.

"You called Zero?" she asked

"We got a call. Ohgi was found," Lelouch said and Kallen sighed in relief, "He's in his room resting. Do you mind go down there and getting him? I need to ask him a question." Kallen nodded and headed down to Ohgi's room. When she got there she knocked on the door.

"Ohgi," she called, "Zero wants to talk to you." There was no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Kallen sighed in frustration and opened the door. She peeked in to find it empty.

"What the? Where's Ohgi?" she cried surprised.

.

**In a spare room…**

"No one comes in here so you should be safe." Ohgi told the young princess.

"Thank you," she said smiling, "you are very kind. Can I ask you something?"

"You want to know why I'm helping you." Ohgi guessed. The girl nodded, "I guess it's because I can't stand see people hurt or defenseless. Also I was a teacher once, before this all started. I loved children, always wanted some of my own….I'm sorry you didn't want to hear my whole life story. Um…I'm Ohgi by the way."

"My name is Nunnally," the princess said smiling.

"I better go back to my room," Ohgi said, "They will notice if I'm not there. I'll bring you dinner later ok?"

"Ok thank you so much." Nunnally said gratefully. Ohgi left and headed back to his room.

"There you are!" a voice said behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Kallen.

"Oh Kallen is something wrong?" he asked.

"You should be resting!" Kallen said frowning, "Well you can rest later. Zero is looking for you."

**In the main room…**

"You called Zero?" Ohgi asked as he entered. The masked leader turned to him.

"Yes I was wondering if there was any survivors on the noble's ship." He said in his commanding voice. Oig thought about Nunnally.

"Should I turn her in?" He wondered. "I've never lied outright to our lead Zero before, but what would happen to her if I turn her in? He would kill her." Flashes of the royalty who zero killed went through his head.

"Ohgi are you alright?" Kallen asked worried. Ohgi snapped out of his daze.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's alright," Zero said, "You are still hurt from the crash. I'll repeat the question. Was there any survivors on the ship?"

"No," Ohgi said, "they all died."

**Please Review**


	2. Breaking New: Princess Nunnally's dead!

**Hi again! Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to quickly establish the plot because the summery I give is horrible. Anyways this chapter is longer and hopefully better. Enjoy!**

"I can't believe I lied to Zero," Ohgi thought as he stirred a pot, "And now I'm sneaking into the kitchens to make food for a Britannia princess." He shook his head in bewilderment.

"Ohgi?" a voice said from behind him. He jumped and spun around to see Kallen standing there.

"Kallen!" Ohgi exclaimed, "I didn't see you there."

"You know you could have gotten one of the cooks to make you something if you're hungry." Kallen said worriedly, "You're still hurt from the explosion."

"I wanted to make something myself." Ohgi said, "It's been so long since I've done anything normal like house work or cooking. It seems all we do these days are fight. This helps remind me that I'm still human." That was part of the truth but Ohgi felt like he couldn't tell Kallen about Nunnally. She was too close to Zero.

"I know how you feel." Kallen sighed, "But there is nothing we can do. We gave up on all that so we could fight to get our country back."

"Yeah," he said eyeing Kallen, "Hey Kallen what do you think about the royalty family"

"They're our enemies," Kallen said shrugging, "So naturally I hate them."

"So you think all the king's heir are corrupted and need to be eliminated like Zero says?" Ohgi asked.

"Well there are enemies-"

"That's not what I'm talking about Kallen." Ohgi interrupted, "You spent time in a Britannian school. What's your personal opinion?" Kallen was quite for a minute starting off into space.

"I guess," she said finally, "that some them aren't that bad, I mean well….It's hard to say many of them are sheltered to the outside world…. I once met Braitannian prince who hated his country more than we did...and I guess I don't think poorly of him."

"Really?" Ohgi said interested, "Which prince did you meet?"

"I don't remember," she said quickly, "We only met once and very briefly. All I was trying to get at is that maybe some of them aren't that bad. Why do you care anyways?"

"Oh, no reason." He said quickly. "The meal's done. I'm going back to my room to eat."

"Ok," Kallen quickly agreed, "Zero probably has something for me to do anyways."

.

**Meanwhile at the Bratinnia's headquarters…**

**.**

"I see," Schneizel said turning away from the screen. "Very well continue your search." He shut off the screen and turned to a guard. "Go get the Knight of Seven." The guard bowed and left. Schneizel sighed and massaged his temple. This situation was quiet surprising and he didn't like the turn of events.

"I wonder how he'll take it." Schneizel thought to himself. The door opened behind him and Suzaku Kururugi walked in.

"Is there something wrong your highness?" he asked. Schneizel spun his chair around to face him.

"Yes something quite unfortunate occurred a couple hours ago." He said, "Nunnally, while heading back to visit the homeland, was shot down by a Black Knight ship." Suzaku's eyes widened.

"NO!" the Knight of seven yelled, "They didn't!"

"Yes, they did and I'm sorry to say that the chances of surviving that crash is very slim." The prince shot Suzaku a sympathetic look. "I've sent out ships to try to find her body or perhaps, by some miracle find her alive."

"Nunnally," Suzaku whispered as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Suzaku you must not tell anyone." The prince warned, "There will be a public announcement later today. I told you early because I want you to lead the search party for Viceroy Nunnally.

"Yes your highness." Suzaku said bowing. He turned and walked out of the room. He walked down a few halls until he found an empty one. There he crumpled to the floor.

"Nunnally," he whispered, "I'm sorry I should have went with you. I failed you. I failed to protect you, just like I fail Euphie." Imaging's of Nunnally flashed through his head followed by images of Euphie.

"At least this time I know Zero isn't Lelouch," he thought to himself, "Lelouch would never kill Nunnally."

"How do you know that?" a voice nagged in the back of his mind, "Do you really know his that well? He did kill Euphie."

"NO!" Suzaku said out loud, "I won't believe it. Nunnally is everything to Lelouch he wouldn't hurt her."

"Would he?" the voice mocked. Suzaku gave a frustrated cry and hit the wall.

"No more lies," he hissed, "I'm going to find Zero and rip that mask off his head. Then I can find out if it's Lelouch or not and if he is…so help me, I'll make him pay for everything."

.

**Back at the Black Knight's base, in the spare room….**

**.**

"This is delicious!" Nunnally exclaimed as she took another bite of her meal. "You are a great cook."

"Thank you," Ohgi said smiling, "I'm surprised you like it."

"It's wonderful. It's been so long since I last had Japanese food." Nunnally said.

"You…had Japanese food before?" Ohgi said in surprised.

"My brother and I lived here for a while…we were here before the war." Nunnally explained.

"I see," Ohgi said, "Why would you and your brother be sent to Japan if they were going to invade it."

"It's….it's because our mother died," Nunnally said sadly, "After she died we were sent to Japan as bargaining tools. We got stuck there during the war."

"I didn't know," Ohgi said, "I'm sorry, that must have been hard on you." She smiled and handed Ohgi the now empty plate.

"It's ok," she said, "We got help from some friends so we managed to make it safely threw the war." Ohgi watched the girl sit back and give a content sigh. Talking to Nunnnally had made him realize that she must have had a really hard time. He always thought that the Britannian's only hurt people from other countries but now- Ohgi clenched his fist.

"Why would they do that to her?" he thought, "She's one of their princesses"

"Ohgi this is Kallen. Zero needs us in the meeting room." came a voice on his communicator. Ohgi shook himself out of his angry rant and picked up the communicator.

"Ok I'm on my way," Ohgi replied into it and then he turned to Nunnally. "I'll be back later to check on you ok?"

"Ok, thank you again, Ohgi, you are very kind." The young princess said. The black Knight laughed and left the room.

.

**In the meeting room…**

Lelouch looked around the table of Black Knights and sighed.

"Ohgi managed to disappear again." He noted coldly.

"I just got in touch with him. He says he's on his way." Kallen informed her masked leader.

"Even so he better not make a habit of disappearing when he's needed." Lelouch said darkly, "Diethard, when did you say they were going to show the "braking new"?"

"In a few minutes," Diethard replied, "according to my resource, they will interrupt all shows for some big news."

"And you have known idea what it is going to be about." Lelouch said frowning.

"No."

"I see." Lelouch said. He hated not knowing what they were planning. What would be so important that they would broadcast it all over the world?

"Sorry I'm late." Ohgi said coming in, "I didn't get the message that we were support to meet here."

"You would have gotten it if you didn't disappear." Tohdoh grumbled.

"Yeah, where were you anyways?" Tamaki asked. Before Ohgi had time to answer the program they were watching suddenly went to static and then showed Schneizel standing in front of the Britannia flag.

"Schneizel, What's your plan" Lelouch thought angrily as his brother opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Ohgi!" Tamaki said, interrupting Lelouch's train of thought, "If you are going to disappear for important meetings, do you mind if I take your roll?"

"What!?...no!" Ohgi sputtered.

"Ah come on!" Takaki whined

"Tamaki" Kallen hissed, "This is really not the time." Lelouch turned his attention back to the tv.

"-The death of the Viceroy of area 11." Schneizel was saying.

"What?" Zero said quietly hoping he miss heard his brother. Kallen shot him a look of horror.

"She was killed by the Black Knights while flying back from the homeland. I grieve for my sister's death, and I hope Nunnally can find the peace she wanted in the afterlife." Schneizel said dramatically. Lelouch stared at the screen no longer hearing what his brother was saying. Nunnally was dead and it was his fault. He had ordered Ohgi to shoot the ship down. Ohgi's words echoed through his head.

_"No, they all died."_

_._

**Please review**


	3. searching

**Hi again! Thank you all who reviewed on my story. It's always wonderful to get feedback. Anyways on to the story!**

Ohgi frowned as he watched the prince talk about Nunnally's death. He was planning on moving her back to the island once she had healed enough so her people could find her, but if they though she was dead…

"No one will be looking for her." He thought, frustrated, "that means she'll starve if I leave her. I guess she'll have to stay here. I just wish I could think of somewhere safer to keep her.

"Nice going Ohgi!" Tamaki said elbowing him, "You took out a princess!" Other Black Knights congratulated him. Ohgi gave a fake smiled.

"Nunnally…" Zero said still staring at the screen." Ohgi looked over at him startled. He sounded so devastated… Was he upset? Ohgi couldn't tell.

"Zero can I talk to you?" CC said taking their leader's arm, "Kallen you should come to." Kallen nodded, tears streaming down her eyes. Ohgi watched as the three of them left the room.

"Why is Kallen crying over Princess Nunnally's death?" Ohgi wondered but he didn't have much time to think about it because the other Black Knights dragged him off to have a party.

.

**In Zero's room…**

.

"It's over," Lelouch said closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kallen said sympathetically. Lelouch didn't seem to hear her. He seemed to be in his own world.

"I killed her," he muttered to himself, "She's dead because of me."

"Lelouch you didn't know," Kallen said, "If you knew you wouldn't of order her ship to be shot down." Lelouch opened his eyes and looked at Kallen.

"It doesn't matter." He said weakly, "I should have checked. I should have seen who was on that ship."

"Lelouch." Kallen said worriedly. She never seen him look so…dead. All the life had drained from his eyes. It was like the time after he learned Nunnally was the Viceroy only this was worse. Back then at least his eyes held conflicted and pain this time there was nothing.

"Not all is hopeless like you believe Lelouch." CC said calmly, "Before Ohgi shot, an escape pod was launched. Although it malfunctioned and crash landed on the island below, the chances of survival are much higher."

"You think Nunnally was on the escape pod?" Kallen asked hopefully.

"Who else would be on it?" the green hair girl said simply. "All the people on board where guards and servants who would gladly give their lives for Nunnally. They would send her away to safety before they tend to their security."

"Nunnally's alive." Lelouch said and Kallen saw some life going back into his eyes. She sighed in relief and saw CC do the same.

"Send a search party to go and find her!" Lelouch said standing up. "Tell them not to return until they find and bring her back here!"

"Yes sir," Kallen said standing up smiling, "I'll do it right away."

.

**The next day…**

**.**

"Hey Ohgi!" called someone from down the hall. "Your still here?"

Ohgi turned to see Tamaki walking towards him. He hid the bowl of food he was caring behind his back and gave a fake smile.

"Yes," he said "Where else would I be?"

"On the island searching for the princess." Tamaki said.

"What?" Ohgi exclaimed his eyes widening, "But she's dead, right?"

"Apparently, Zero thinks she survived and wants her back alive and unharmed." Tamaki said, "He probably wants to kill her himself. He really has a grudge against them, doesn't he?"

"I guess," Ohgi muttered thinking of all the horrible thing Zero would do if he got his hands on her.

"He really wants her back," Tamaki continued, "I mean he sent some of our best fighters to find her. Kallen, the remaining holy swords, even the green hair girl, who hangs around and does nothing, is going."

"How about you?" Ohgi asked. Tamaki's face fell for a moment before lighting up again.

"He can't send all his best fighters! Who would protected this place if he did?" He said confidently.

"I'm sure that's it." Ohgi said trying not to smile.

"Yeah, well I'm going to head down for some training, you coming?" Tamaki asked.

"No," Ohgi said, "I have….um…things I need to do."

"Ok," Tamaki said shrugging and walked off. Ohgi sighed and headed towards Nunnally's room. He opened the door to find the room full of paper cranes.

"What the?" he said in shock.

"Oh Ohgi you're here!" the little princess said happily. Thank you so much for the papers."

"What? How? Where did you learn to make those?" he sputtered.

"My maid taught me," she said finishing one of the cranes, "She was Japanese. Here I made this one for you." Ohgi took the crane and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you," he said sitting down,

"If I make a hundred of them my wish will come true." Nunnally informed the back knight.

"What do you wish for?" Ohgi asked curious.

"That my brother and I can be together again and that we can find a safe place to live." She said sadly.

"I'm sure one day you will find each other again." Ohgi said confidently.

"Really?" Nunnally said hopefully, "That would be really nice. I haven't been with him in such a long time…"

"Nunnally I'm sorry. I was planning on sending you back to the island so that your people could find you but everyone thinks you're dead." Ohgi said.

"Not again." Nunnally said sadly.

"Again?" Ohgi asked, "When did it happen the first time?"

Breaking New: Princess Nunnally's dead!

"After the war." Nunnally said, "It was believed that my brother and I had died during the war so we changed our last names and hid at Ashford academy. Someone eventually found me and brought me back to the palace…I don't know what happened to my brother though."

"Ashford academy," Ohgi said smiling, "You know one of the Black Knights use to attend that school."

"Are you talking about Kallen?" Nunnally asked.

"You know her!?" Ohgi said shocked.

"She was on the student council along with my brother and me." Nunnally said happily. "I forgot she would be here. How's she been doing?"

"She's doing well," Ohgi said distractedly. He remembered the look on Kallen's face when the new of Nunnally's death came on. It all makes more sense now.

"I could tell her!" he thought to himself, "If she cares at all for her maybe she can help move Nunnally to a safer place." Then something else hit him.

_I once met Braitannian prince who hated his country more than we did...and I guess I don't think poorly of him."_

Why didn't Kallen bring up the fact that she knew Nunnally? She knew he wouldn't think poorly of her. She probably didn't even know she was a princess at the time. Why instead, did she talk about a prince she met once and couldn't even remember his name? Unless….unless she was lying and that the prince was so importuned that she forgot about knowing Nunnally.

"Ohgi are you alright?" Nunnally asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ohgi muttered, "I need to get going."

"Oh ok," Nunnally said a little disappointed. Ohgi walked over and squeezed her hand. "Hey, it's ok. I'll be back soon." He told her. She nodded and Ohgi walked out of the room.

"Did Kallen lie to me?" he wondered to himself, "Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions but why wouldn't she bring up Nunnally? Is it because of Zero? She has been more secretive of late." He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"This is really confusing," he grumbled out loud.

.

**Meanwhile on the island…**

**.**

Suzaku stood on the thresh hold of Nunnally's crashed ship. It had been two hours since they began searching for Nunnally's body and so far they have had no luck finding it. Because the ship wasn't very big they had finished searching it and Suzaku was trying to think off other places to look.

"Sir!" one of his men called running over, "We found something that might interest you."

"What is it." The Knight of Seven asked warily.

"We found out that one of the escape pods were launched before the ship exploded." The man informed him.

"If she was in the escape pod does that mean….she could of survived?" Suzaku wondered to himself.

"Search the beach!" he commanded out loud. "Find where the ship crashed!"

.

**Meanwhile on a different part of the island…**

.

Kallen and her search team walked along the beach in search for the crashed ship. She knew it had to be somewhere around here…

"Where is the stupid ship." She grumbled to herself

"Maybe we don't need to find the ship," Tohdoh commented, "She probably left to find food and shelter."

"She can't," Kallen said, "She's blind and crippled."

"You realize the chance that she survived is very slim." Tohdoh told her. Kallen didn't answer. She knew how slim the chance was that Nunnally was alive but…she couldn't bear to see Lelouch die inside again. Nunnally needed to be alive, for Lelouch's sake.

"Up ahead!" one of her men yelled. Kallen looked at where he was pointing and saw a Britannian ship parked on the beach.

"What are there doing here?!" Kallen hissed angrily.

"What should we do?" asked another of her men.

"We wait and watch," CC said, "Once we know why they are here we can act accordingly."

**Thank you all for reading my story. And as always don't for get to review. It only takes a minute but it makes my day. **


	4. Plans for a rescue

**Hi again! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**.**

**The next day**

**At the Black Knight's headquarters…**

**.**

Lelouch sat at his computer waiting for a call. This morning, he got a message from Kallen that the crash site was swarming with Britannians. She had sent CC the night before to investigate on what they were doing, but she didn't return until the morning. Instead of reporting back to him, the witch decided that she was too tired and took a nap. It was almost noon and she still hadn't woken up yet.

"Arrogant witch," Lelouch grumbled. The computer bleeped and a window opened to show CC.

"Hello Zero," she said.

"CC you could have contacted me when you first got back," Lelouch snarled, "I don't like waiting. What have you found out?"

"They are doing the same thing as we are doing." CC said, "Looking for Nunnally."

"So they lied," Lelouch hissed, "They knew she was alive and yet they broadcasted that she was dead."

"That might be but now we can't get in to look for Nunnally." CC said calmly, "Do you want us to retreat."

"No…not all of you." Lelouch said sighing, "Leave one or two people behind until the Britannian's find Nunnally. The rest of you can report back here."

"Ok," CC said hanging up. Lelouch leaned back in her chair and closed his eyes.

"Nunnally," he whispered, "You will be found. I'm so sorry that you were shot down." Another beeping was heard pulling Lelouch back to reality. He opened his eyes and popped up another screen.

"Big brother," Rolo said on the other side. "Sayoko and I heard the news…is Nunnally really dead?"

"No Rolo," Lelouch said, "What they said was not true,"

"Oh," Rolo said sounding disappointed. It took all of Lelouch's effort not to yell at Rolo. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

"Rolo I'm a little busy right now..." he said.

"Oh, sorry big brother," Rolo said hanging up.

Lelouch sighed again and got up from his chair. Nunnally was going to be alright. For now, he should concentrate on destroying Britannia.

.

**Meanwhile in the spare room…**

**.**

"Hey Nunnally," Ohgi said walking in, "I brought you lunch. I'm sorry I'm so late…" He trailed off noticing Nunnally's worried look. "Hey are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Nunnally said frowning, "It's just…well if the Black Knights want all the royalty dead and if my brother's still at school…..Do you think they know he's alive? If he at school then he's unprotected… Ohgi, are the Black Knights going to kill by brother?" A tear rolled down her face.

"Don't worry Nunnally. I'm sure you brother's fine. No one knows he's alive." Ohgi said, smiling. Then he had a horrible thought. Kallen. Kallen who knew her brother's was alive Kalllen who was close to Zero…

"I'll get him." Ohgi said standing up. Nunnally looked at him startled.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll find your brother and bring him here." Ohgi said, "Then I'll bring both of you somewhere safe."

"Ohgi," Nunnally said tears of joy streaming down her face, "Thank you. Thank you so much. You are so kind. I don't know how I'll ever repay you!"

"The next chance I get I'll go check on the school ok?" Ohgi said, smiling at the young girl's joy. "But first, you need to tell me a little about your brother. What does he look like…er I mean what's his name?"

"His name is Lelouch." Nunnally said, "He's eighteen. If he's still at school he's the vice president of the student council."

"Ok, I'll look up the members of the student council and see if I can find him." Ohgi said frowning. For some reason he felt like he heard the name Lelouch before…

"You eat lunch and try not to worry." He said, standing up.

"Thank you." Nunnally said as Ohgi left.

.

**Back on the beach…**

"Sir we found her escape pod!" someone yelled. Suzaku ran over to where they were.

"Is Nunnally inside?" he asked. The man shook his head.

"Sorry no and there's more bad news." The man pointed a few feet away where a Black Knight escape pod was crashed.

"No." Suzaku said his eyes widening, "No they can't have gotten her." He slowly sank to the ground.

"Sir…what are your orders?" the man asked.

"Search the area!" the Knight of seven said, standing up, "Since the other ship is crashed too, maybe they are still on the island. The man nodded and ran off. Suzaku slowly walked across the beach.

"Nunnally," he whispered as he walked, "You will be found. I'm so sorry that you were shot down."

.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" CC asked as another Black Knight ship landed.

"Who else are we going to leave on the island with you?" Kallen asked, "Zero wants two people here in case one of you guys are caught."

"Even so, why him?" CC asked again.

"Everyone else in needed for the battle against Britannian and he's the only one who volunteered other then you." The ship door opened and Tamaki hopped off.

"I'm ready for the mission!" he exclaimed.

"Save me." CC groaned. Kallen smirked.

.

**In Ohgi's room…**

"Let's see…" Ohgi said, scrolling down the list of students. It was surprisingly easy to get this information, and he wondered who else in the Black Knights was hacking to get the information…

"Ah ha!" he said, "Lelouch Lamperouge." A boy with black hair and deep purple eyes stared uninterested back at him. "So this is Nunnally's brother…" Suddenly he remembered where he heard Lelouch's name before.

.

**_One year ago…_**

_"I hate Britannians!" Kallen complained to Ohgi. It was a Saturday, and Kallen was back from school. "Why does Zero want me to still attend that stupid school?"_

_"You live a double life, Kallen." Ohgi said, "It's importuned to keep up an image."_

_"Easy for you to say."Kallen grumbled, "You don't need to deal with Lelouch."  
"Who?" Ohgi asked amused._

_"Lelouch, he's a student at the school," Kallen ranted, "And a perfect example of why I hate Britannians. He's stuck up, cold, and thinks he's better than everyone else. He's even acts kind of distant from his friends. For some reason they believe there's something good about him but every time I start to like him he says something that just infuriates me!"_

_._

It wasn't the last time she had brought of Lelouch. Ohgi heard almost on a weekly bases what infuriating thing Lelouch had done.

"Oh great." Ohgi sighed, "He's going to be fun to deal with. If he's as bad as Kallen said…He seems nothing like Nunnally. I can't believe they are sibling." He popped down the screen and walked down the hall.

"I'll leave tomorrow." He thought, "I just need an excuse to disappear for a little while. His communicator started bleeping and he looked down at it.

"Uh yes?" he said into it.

"Ohgi," Zero said, "I've decided that since you are still hurt from your mission, you should take a short vacation starting tomorrow."

"Yes Zero." Ohgi said, "I'll pack right away."

"Good, I'll see you back next week." The masked leader said and hung up.

"Well, that was easy." Ohgi muttered.

.

**In Zero's room…**

**.**

Lelouch sighed and put down his communicator.

"That should get Ohgi out of my way." He said to himself. Although he knew he gave the order, he still found himself mad at Ohgi for shooting down Nunnally's ship. Knowing how stupid that was, and how rash he could be when angered, he decided that sending Ohgi on a vacation would be the best solution. It would keep Ohgi away from himself until he could get his emotions under control.

"Zero." Kallen's voice said over a speaker, "We are now leaving the island and are going to be back at base in a few hours…are you sure it's a good idea to leave this mission up to Tamaki?"

"Yes," Lelouch said smirking, "It gives him something to do and helps he feel importaint. Also CC is there to prevent him from doing anything stupid." Lelouch left out the other reason he sent Tamaki, and that was revenge. Revenge for all the times CC drove him crazy. Call it petty, but after she spent a ton of his money on pizza, nearly gave him a heart attack multiple times, and, in general, acted up for no reason, well, Lelouch wanted to see how she would feel dealing with someone obnoxious and uncontrollable.

"All right…" Kallen said doubtfully, wondering what other reasons her leader was doing this. "I'll report in once I get back. Oh, and don't worry… I'm sure Nunnally's safe."

"I hope so." Lelouch said quietly, remembering why they were on the island on the first place.

.

**Another chapter done! Please review, it'll only take a few seconds.**


	5. The Prince in the Purple Ball Gown

**The next morning**

**In the spare room...**

**.**

"This should be enough food to last you the week," Ohgi said moving Nunnally's hand over the food to show her where it is. "The food will be in the shelf next your bed. On the right side of the food is the water container I set up. You just press this button and water comes out. Below it you'll find the cups." Ohgi moves her hand over everything so she could memories where it was.

"Remember if you feel like something's wrong, run out of food or water, get stuck or lost, just call." Ohgi remained her.

"Ok," the little princess said nodding. Ohgi bit his lip trying to think of other things he needed to tell her. He went down his mental check list.

"Oh and there is medicine right next to the bed," Ohgi said, "I think that's it. You should be set for the next week."

"Ohgi stop worrying." Nunnally said touching his hand, 'I'll be fine."

"I know it's just the idea of something happening to you while I'm gone…" Ohgi shuttered at the idea.

"Thank you." Nunnally said quietly. "It has been a while since someone was this nice to me."

"Weren't they nice to you when you were a Viceroy?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, but it was so formal," Nunnally said sadly, "They took care of me because it was their job. My brother was different. He took care of me because he really did care what happened to me. Whenever he left to go away for a weekend or a few days he would worry like you do. He always made a list of things that needed to be done while he was gone."

"I'll find your brother don't you worry." Ohgi said gently. "I have to go now."

"Good bye!" Nunnally said sweetly. Ohgi stood up and left the room. It took all his effort not to turn around and double check if she would be fine.

.

**In Lelouch's room…**

**.**

Lelouch sighed and stood up. Everything here was set for a while: Kallen and the others returned safely; CC would find Nunnally; and the Black Knights were between missions. Even the Britannians where quite.

"I guess I'll go back to school." Lelouch said to himself, "Sayoko acts too nice as my stand in, and if I'm gone too long, someone might get suspicions." Lelouch sent a message to Sayoko, stood up, and got ready to leave.

.

**On the island that evening…**

**.**

"I'm so board!" complained Tamaki. CC sent him a deadly look. Tamaki didn't notice and sat down next the small fire they made.

"Our orders were to watch the Britannians," CC said darkly. "What did you expect us to do, Fight them?"

"I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead." Tamaki said.

"You don't think at all," CC muttered.

"Hey I heard that!" the annoying Black Knight wined. CC ignored him, and put some sticks in the fire.

"So…what's your real name?" Tamaki suddenly asked.

"What?" CC said in surprise

"Well C2 is a code name right?" Tamaki said, "Like Kallen is Q1."

"You've got it all wrong," CC sighed, "It's spelled CC like my first and last name starts with a C. Besides there aren't any chess pieces that start with a c."

"Wait, we're named after chess pieces?" Tamaki said shocked, "Why would Zero do that? Does he like chess that much?"

"Shouldn't you know that? Aren't you two "Best buds" or something?" CC mocked.

"Well," Tamaki said frowning, "You would know him better. You are his mistress after all."

"So you really do believe that?" CC sniggered smugly, "I thought that was just a stupid rumor."

"If you're not his mistress then what are you to him?" Tamaki asked confused.

"We have a contract," CC said simply.

"What does that mean?" Tamaki asked, "What's your contract?"

"It's getting late," CC said ignoring him, "We should sleep now so we can wake up early." CC slipped into her sleeping bag and turn away from Tamaki.

"Hey!" Tamaki said insulted, "You never answered my question….You didn't even tell me your name!" CC didn't answer. Tamaki grumbled and wrapped himself in his sleeping bag.

.

**The next morning at Ashford academy…**

**.**

"All right everyone!" Milly said cheerfully, "I bet you are all wondering why I called you in to the student council room so early this morning."

"I really hope it has nothing to do with ball gown motor races" Shirely said.

"What!?" Rivalz said shocked.

"A friend of my father collects mopeds." Milly explained, "But he's moving so he had to sell them all, and my family got them, so tomorrow we are racing!"

"What about the ball gowns part?" Lelouch asked worriedly.

"Her father's, friend's, wife gave them to her." Shirely said.

"That's right!" Milly said excitedly, "Anyone can join but it is requited for the members of the student council to race!"

"What's with the late notice?" Lelouch asked, "Why can't it be next week or something?"

"I didn't want to give you time to back out." Milly said evily, "Knowing you, you'd probably planned an escape rout if I put it off too long."

.

**Meanwhile in a storage building a little away…**

**.**

Ohgi looked over a map of the school.

"Hmm, I could always could get in that way…no that wouldn't work ether…I'm really not good at this," he sighed. This was usually the thing Zero was good at. He wanted to be ready to move by tomorrow but if he couldn't even find a way in…

"That could work." He said suddenly thinking up something. He wrote down a few things on the map. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said into it.

"Hi Ohgi!" Nunnally said, "I'm sorry I kept you up last night…"

"It's ok, you had a nigh mare." Ohgi said, "You're really worried about your brother."

"Even so, to keep you awake over something as silly as that..." Nunnally said.

"Nunnally, it's ok," Ohgi said gently, "You're in a scary situation. I'm sure once you and your brother are safe your nightmares will go away."

"Thank you Ohgi," Nunnally said sweetly.

"I've got to go…tons of planning ahead of me." Ohgi said.

"Ok bye." The young princess said hung up.

.

**The next day in front of Ashford academy…**

**.**

"All racers find your mopeds!" Milly yelled into her microphone, "The race will start in a moment." Lelouch grumbled as he tried to get on his moped in his dark purple ball gown.

"This is ridicules," he said angrily under his breath, "I really should have stayed back at the Black Knight's headquarters. I can't breathe in this thing." Lelouch finally was able to sit on his moped.

"On your mark!" Milly yelled. Rivalz looked back at him from his moped in his blue dress and gave his a thumbs up.

"Get set!" Lelouch heard Shirley sniff from behind him. She was still feeling insecure that Lelouch pulled off his ball gown better than her.

"GO!" Milly yelled and everyone zoomed off…

**Meanwhile in Ashford academy…**

**.**

Ohgi watched the racers zoom around the track from one of the school's windows. It was hard to tell who was who since everyone was wearing helmets.

"Would he even be racing?" Ohgi wondered, "If he's as high and mighty as Kallen said he was then he probably wouldn't want to be caught dead in a ball gown."

"Hey you!" a voice called from down the hall. He was glad he was dressed as one of the house staff. He pulled his hat farther down his face, and turned to face whoever had found him. It was Villetta.

"Shouldn't you be helping with the race?" she asked frowning.

"Right," Ohgi said changing his voice so it was lower, "I'll go now." He ran off.

.

Villetta watched him go. There was something familiar about that guy…It didn't matter. She had a mission to do and the last thing she needed was to be caught by one of the staff.

"If they find out I'm working for Zero." Villetta said shivering, "I don't even want to know what would happen."

.

Ohgi walked quickly down the hall.

"I forgot Villetta would be here." He thought to himself, "Just seeing her again…no I need to stay focused on saving Nunnally's brother." He snapped back into reality as he walked into the court yard. Ahead of him, Rivalz had just won the first race, and they were setting up for the second one.

"How many races are Milly going to make us do?" Ohgi turned to see one of the racers standing next to him. The racer took off his helmet.

"So this is Nunnally's brother." Ohgi said to himself. Then, out loud and lowering his voice, he said, "Excuse me, are you Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"Yes," Nunnally's brother said tiredly, "What do you want?"

"Miss Milly Ashford wants you to go to the student council room." Ohgi said formally. Lelouch sighed and walked into the school tripping over his dress as he did.

"If she's going to force me to put on more jewelry…" the boy grumbled. As soon as they were in an empty hall Ohgi grabbed Lelouch and pressed a cloth to his face. The prince eyes widened for a second and he pathetically struggled. Then the he passed out.

.

**Please make my day by reviewing. Thank you!**


	6. Prince in captivity

**Hi everyone! First I'd like to thank Asukaforever92 for pointing out some of my spelling mistakes. Also thank all of you who reviewed on my story. Because I got ten reviews on my last chapter I tried to get this one out as fast as I could. Thank you all for your support. Ok, on to the next chapter. Enjoy! **

Lelouch woke up on the floor of a room. The first thing he noticed was a pair of his school clothes sitting next to him. He quickly changed out of the dress and then searched the room for a way to escape. The door was locked the window was jammed shut and the grate in the corner was too small for him to climb in.

"Who kidnaped me?" he wondered mentally trying to match the man's voice to everyone he knew. The closes person it came to was Ohgi.

"Why would Ohgi kidnap me?" Lelouch though, "That doesn't make any sense but I can't rule him off yet…" The door unlocked and opened to reveal Ohgi standing there.

"You!" Lelouch growled angrily his worse fears confirmed.

"I'm guessing you recognize me from my wanted posters," Ohgi said, "Yeah I'm a Black Knight." Lelouch stared at Oghi.

"So it has nothing to do with zero," Lelouch thought to himself, "but then why am I here?"

"I'm guessing you want to know why you're here." Oghi said, "Well, um, I know this sounds strange but I'm trying to save you…"

"From who?" Lelouch asked confused.

"Um, well the Black Knights," Oghi informed him, "You probably heard the, um, your sister Nunnally was killed but, uh, well she's not. I kind of saved her."

"What?!" Lelouch yelled, "You saved her? Why? How? When? What?"

"Calm down, you seem confused," Oghi said, "I couldn't shoot her she's…well, really young. She's hiding in the Black Knight's headquarters. I'll bring you there to see her, then I'll move you somewhere safe."

"Who else knows about your plan?" Lelouch demanded.

"No one," Ohgi admitted, "I'm working by myself. Not even zero knows…" Lelouch was feeling conflicted not knowing if he wanted to kill or thank Oghi. He decided to see if Nunnally was all right before making his next move.

"Very well." Lelouch said, "Take me to Nunnally!"

.

**On the Island…. **

**.**

Tamaki was annoyed. CC, who went to watch the Britannians, had told him to sit here and cook them lunch.

"How do you cook pizza over a fire?" he grumbled. He poked the pizza with his stick, and the whole thing fell into the fire.

"NO!" he yelled, "She's going to kill me!"

"Why am I going to kill you?" CC said returning for lunch, "Other than the fact that you're being loud."

"The pizza!" Tamaki said weakly. CC eyes narrowed.

"You," she hissed, "You monster! You killed it!"

"Calm down, CC." Tamaki said nervously, "It was only a pizza." CC took a step toward him. Suddenly, a bunch of guns where pointing at them.

"What the-" Tamaki said as more Britannians arrived.

"You were talking to loud," CC muttered, "Look, I need to go. If they catch me, it could lead to trouble. I'll free you later."

"What?" Tamaki asked. CC ignored him and took off running. The Britannians started shooting at her, and she fell dead some ways off.

"CC!" Tamaki yelled, "No!"

"Take him to Suzaku." One of the Britannians said.

.

CC woke with a start and sat up. In the distance, she could hear the Britannians dragging Tamaki away.

"I could just leave him…" she thought to herself, "No, I suppose I should save him." The immortal witch sighed and staggered to her feet.

.

**At Ashford academy…**

.

"Where did you find Zero's phone?" Villetta asked

"In one of the halls," Rolo said, worriedly, "I haven't seen big brother since he disappeared before the second race."

"It's not like him to disappear without giving us instruction, and he never goes anywhere without his phone." Sayoko said.

"Big brother must be in trouble." Rolo said worriedly.

"He wasn't found out because we would have been informed." Villetta said. "What could have happened to him?"

"You and Rolo should go look for him." Sayoko said, "I'll stay here as his stand in."

"I need to stay here and teach," Villetta said, "I can make an excuse for Rolo, though."

"I'll leave right away." Rolo said rushing for the door. "I'll bring back big brother as fast as I can!"

.

**In a Black Knight ship…**

**.**

Oghi set the controls to auto pilot and checked his pocket for his communicator.

"I need to see what's going on at the Black Knight's headquarters." He thought to himself, "If everything's quiet over there, then I can sneak him in right away." He found his pocket empty. "Did I leave my communicator back at the warehouse?" he said out load. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to sneak on board to see what's going on." He sighed, and decided to check on Lelouch. He opened the door to find the boy staring at the wall, lost in thought.

"What is up with him?" Oghi wondered, "Prince or not he doesn't seem scared at all. Matter of fact he seems almost angry at me.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" the prince demanded coldly.

"No, sorry." Oghi apologized.

"What do you want?" Lelouch asked coldly, "or did you only come back here to stare at me."

"No, I was wondering if you would like to talk to Nunnally." Oghi said pulling out his phone.

"Yes," the boy said shortly holding out his hand for the phone. Oghi dialed the number.

"Hello?" came Nunnally's voice from the other end.

"Hey Nunnally, it's Oghi," the Black Knight said into the phone, "I found your brother. Do you want to speak with him?"

"Yes!" Nunnally said excitedly, "Yes, please let me speak to him!" Oghi handed the phone the prince. Lelouch shot him a suspicion look and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he said then his eyes widened, "Nunnally! I thought….He saved you….I see….No I'm fine….Yeah that's what happened…I'll be there in a couple of hours…yeah." The conversation went on.

"He's like a completely different person." Oghi thought to himself. "He's not arrogant, or demanding or cold he's just happy."

"I love you too…see you soon…bye" the prince hung up and tossed the phone to Oghi.

"She really missed you." Oghi said catching the phone.

"I know." The boy said looking down sadly. "Oghi, do you have somewhere to bring Nunnally that's safe?"

"Yes, I'll bring you both there." Oghi said.

"Yeah," the prince said distractively. Oghi had the feeling the he was hiding something, but couldn't finger out what it could be.

"I'm going back to the front of the ship." Oghi said, "There's some food in the kitchen if you get hungry." Lelouch nodded and Oghi walked away. He got to one of the computers, and checked the data base.

"Let's see if anyone noticed that the prince is missing." He muttered to himself. A security camera popped up showing kids hanging out in front of the building.

"Wait is that?!" Oghi exclaimed looked at one group. There surrounded by other students was Lelouch.

"Wait, do I have the real Lelouch or is he still at school?" Oghi woundered, "Or maybe that's his twin? Did Nunnally say anything about twins?" A flashing, warning light got Oghi out of his thoughts.

"Warning collision in thirty seconds." The warning robotic voice informed him.

"Oh no!" Oghi yelled running to the front of the ship. There, flying right towards him, too big to change its course, was a Black Knight's ship.

"Lelouch!" Oghi yelled, "We need to get out of here!" There was no answer.

"Escape pod launched," the robotic voice said, "One pod remaining."

"Oh, I guess he found the escape pod," Oghi said, then he charged for the other pod. He jumped in and pressed launch. The pod took off just as his ship hit the other ship.

"That was close." He sighed then frowned, "How did the prince know where the escape pods were? It's not like he's ever been on a Black Knight's ship before." The pod hit water and floated back up. Oghi opened the pod door.

"Oghi, are you alright!" one of the Black Knights from the other ship said.

"Fine," Oghi said standing up. Then he noticed that the Black Knights were pointing guns at Lelouch.

"Wait!" he said, "He's not a prisoner… um he wants to join us!" Lelouch shot him an annoyed look. The Black Knights put down their guns.

"We'll bring him in to ask Zero." One said. Oghi nodded.

"I need to get him away before they turn him in to Zero." Oghi thought, "Who knows what he'd do to the prince."

.

**I have a poll up in my profile so please do it. Also like always please review :) It encourages me to write more.**


	7. The new recruit

**Hi again! Sorry it took me so long. I stopped writing for a while because I couldn't tell if people wanted me to write more. If I don't get reviews I assume people aren't interested in the story so if you're interested please review. **

**Anyways thanks all you who did review. J It's so encouraging to see them.**

**On to the story!**

**.**

Oghi sat down next to the prince as the Black Knight ship flew off.

"Don't worry," Oghi said, "I'll think of something before they talk to Zero." Lelouch shot Oghi an angry glare. Oghi sighed. He knew the prince would be angry about getting caught by the Black Knights but, he could be just a little bit more cooperative; Oghi was trying to help him.

"He doesn't know how dangerous Zero is." Oghi thought to himself, "If he knew, he would be helping me plan how to escape."

"This is ridicules," Lelouch seethed quietly, "If they knew who I am, they wouldn't be acting this way."

"Believe me Lelouch," Oghi grumbled, "If they knew you were a prince, you wouldn't last a second."

"You really have no idea, do you, Oghi?" Lelouch sniggered; a smirk crossing his face.

"Know what?" Oghi said, worriedly. Lelouch laughed again, but didn't answer.

"Do you have multiple personalities?" Oghi asked.

"What?" Lelouch said, looking surprised.

"At school, you seemed brooding and friendly; when you woke up as my prisoner, you were angry and demanding; when you were talking to Nunnally, you were kind and nice; when the Black Knights captured you, you became sulky and brooding; now you seem…well, evil." Oghi said frowning. "You never seem to give the right reaction to the situation, and you change at a drop of a hat." Lelouch didn't answer; instead, he when back to sulking and brooding.

"Is this really the brother Nunnally was talking about before?" Oghi wondered, bewildered, "I'm really starting to think I grabbed the wrong boy." The door opened, and a Black Knight walked in.

"Oghi, can you come here for a second?" He asked. Oghi nodded, and followed him to the main room.

"We tried calling Zero, but he won't answer." The man said, "Do you know how to reach him?"

"No I don't," Oghi admitted.

"Do you think Kallen could?" the man asked.

"She was sent to patrol this morning and won't be back until later." Another man informed them, "However, there is still one person who could contact Zero."

.

**On the Island…**

**.**

CC watched from the hill as Tamaki was put in prison. She took another bite of the pizza she brought with her.

"Maybe it's cruel to have a picnic lunch while he's in prison, but it's not like I could save him now anyway." The witch mildly though to herself, "I'll save him tonight while Suzaku is sleeping." Her communicator stated bleeping. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said dully.

"CC, this is Oghi," Oghi said, "If you're busy. I can call back later."

"No, I have nothing to do right now." CC said, finishing off the slice of pizza. There was no reason to worry the Black Knights about Tamaki, when she could save him herself.

"Oh," Oghi said, disappointedly, "Well, um, we can't get a hold of Zero. Can you communicate him?" CC frowned. It wasn't like Lelouch to ignore the Black Knights.

"Yes," She lied. No reason to worry them, until she knew what was up with Lelouch.

"Oh," Oghi said, nervously, "Um, how's your mission going?" On the other side of the communicator she heard other Black Knights telling Oghi to stop getting off track.

"Is that why you called me?" CC asked, "To ask me that?"

"No…, um, there's a guy here. He says he wants to join the Black Knights." Oghi said, reluctantly.

"What's his name?" CC asked.

"It's um… I don't know." Oghi stammered. There was more arguing on the other side and she heard someone say a name.

"Oh, right," Oghi gave a fake laugh, "One of the guys said his name is…Lelouch."

"Lelouch?" CC said, smirking, "What does he look like?"

"Um…er…uh… he has black hair and…um…purple eyes." Oghi stammered.

"Hold on a minute." CC said, hanging up. She picked up another piece of pizza, and started eating it.

"Well, it seems like Lelouch was caught by his own side." CC thought to herself, "Through, Oghi's reaction seems strange. I can't wait to find Nunnally, and return to the main base; I'd love to see how he's doing" She finished the pizza, and picked up the communicator.

"Oghi, this is CC," she said, "Zero says to let him join."

"Really?" Oghi said, surprised, "Ok then, continue your mission." CC smirked and looked at the prison.

"This is going to be fun." She thought.

.

**Back on the Black Knight's ship…**

**.**

"Zero says he can join." Oghi said, relieved, "I'm going in the back to get him a spare Black Knight outfit." The other Black Knights nodded, and Oghi walked out of the room.

"So Kallen didn't tell Zero," He thought to himself, "Through CC reaction was kind of strange, she seemed relieved when I said Lelouch's name." Oghi grabbed an outfit, and headed into the room where Lelouch was.

"Here, put this on." Oghi said, holding out the Black Knight's outfit. "Zero says you can join."

"What?!" Lelouch yelled, his eyes's narrowing, "Did he tell you that directly?!"

"No," Oghi said, surprised by his reaction, "We got the information from someone else."

"Who," Lelouch snarled, "told you what Zero said?"

"His mistress," Oghi replied.

"Who?" Lelouch demanded.

"CC?" Oghi said worriedly. Lelouch blinked a few times.

"Oh," he said calmly, taking the outfit from Oghi, and walking into the changing room.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." Oghi mumbled, rubbing his head.

.

Lelouch closed the changing room door and locked it. Once it was locked, he slid to the ground, and gave a sigh of relieve. For a second, he had thought that someone was pretended to be him while he was absent. If that was the case, things would have gotten messy very fast.

"How does she manage to help me, while giving me a massive heart attack?" he thought to himself. "I better be careful through; Oghi already thinks I have multiple personalities. If he thinks I'm crazy, he might stop helping me, and then I'll never see Nunnally." He took off the school uniform, and put on the Black Knight outfit. He looked in the mirror and laughed.

"I never thought I'd be wearing one of these." He thought, "Life is always full of surprises."

.

**Meanwhile at Ashford academy…**

**.**

"Sayoko! Villetta!" Rolo yelled, running into the hidden room behind the bookcase (Sorry didn't know what it was called.)

"Did you find Master Lelouch?" Sayoko asks, hopefully.

"No, but I found this!" Rolo held up a dress.

"Great," Villetta groaned, "He's running around somewhere naked.

"That's not all I found," Rolo said, holding up a black communicator.

"That's a Black Knight communicator!" Syoko said in surprise.

"Wait, does that mean the Black Knight's kidnaped him?" Villetta asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to the Black Knight headquarters to find out!" Rolo said.

"Exactly how do you plan to do that?" Villetta asked, "You're not very stealthy because you rely too much on your Geass. Also, your Geass might be able to stop humans, but they probably have automatic weapons that go off if a camera senses someone's presents. Oh yeah, this is also Lelouch's organization so you can't kill anyone."

"She has a point," Sayoko said, "that's why Villetta is going to go."

"Wait, what?" Villetta said, shocked, "I can't go…I have to be at this school!"

"I'm sure they will let you take off a few days." Syoko said, "I can't go." Villetta opened her mouth, closed it, and sighed.

"I'll ask for the next week off," She said in defeat.

"Villetta." Rolo said, "If you fail or shoot big brother, I will personally kill you."

"Alright, I get it." Villetta muttered, "I'll find him, and bring him back unharmed."

.

**Please, Please Review J**


	8. Witch

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews :)**** You guys are awesome. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

.

Tamaki was having a bad day. He was stuck in prison; he had failed to find the stupid princess; he didn't have lunch or dinner; and to make everything worse, Zero's misters, or whatever she was, is dead. For the last few hours, he was interrogated by the knight of seven on the whereabouts of the Princess.

"Why do they think I know where she is?" he grumbled to himself. Suddenly, the cell door opened, and a soldier walked in,

"What do you want?" Tamaki asked angrily. "It's the middle of the night! Are you going to interrogate me all night or...oh. Wait, you're here to execute me!" Tamaki looked around the room for some sort of weapon.

"Calm down." The soldier ordered.

"You are going to kill me!" Tamaki wailed, "Why should I calm down?!"

"You're going to wake up the whole camp." The soldier hissed, "If you want to get out of here, then shut up and follow me."

"Who are you?" Tamaki demanded loudly, "Why should I believe anything you say?" The soldier reached up, and took of her helmet.

"CC?" Tamaki gasped, "You're alive? But how?"

"We need to leave now." CC said, ignoring his question. Suddenly, the two of them heard footsteps.

"RUN!" CC yelled as two soldiers came into sight. The two of them bolted out of the prison.

"The prisoner is escaping!" yelled a soldier, "Call the knight of seven." CC and Tamaki were almost out of the camp, when the Lancelot landed in front of them. The cockpit opened, and the Knight of Seven glared down at them.

"CC," The knight of seven said, "So you were the Black Knight that was shot. I should have known. What did you do with Nunnally?"

"Suzaku," CC said, amused, "Do you really think we know where she is?"

"Listen to me witch!" Suzaku snarled, "I don't want to hear any of your lies! Where is Nunnally?"

"What do you want me to say?" CC asked, "We caught her and killed her? We are torturing her for information? Do you think that we would still be here if we had her? Do you think Zero would leave me stranded here?"

"Do you work for the new Zero now?" Suzaku asked, "Or is he the old Zero. What about Lelouch? Are you still trying to contact him?"

"Of course," CC said, "but it's hard to get to him when he's being watched. That's why I'm working for Zero; he promised to help me get to Lelouch." Suzaku's eyes narrowed as he tried to see if she was lying.

"Do you two know each other?" Tamaki asked, completely lost, "Who's Lelouch?" CC and Suzaku shot him annoyed looks.

"Tamaki, do me a favor and shut up." CC snapped. She walked up to Suzaku's Knightmare and touched it.

"No, don't!" Suzaku yelled, grabbing his head. "Stop it!"

"Tamaki, run." CC commanded. Tamaki took a few steps back, and ran into the forest.

"She's a witch!" he thought, "That's how she survived being shot! Getting Lelouch back, that must be the contract that she was talking about." He stopped after a while to catch his breath.

"She can't be a witch." He muttered to himself, "They don't exist…do they? If she's not a witch, then what did she do to the Knight of Seven to stop him from killing us? Also, she did survived getting gunned down…"

"Are you ok?" a voice said from behind him. Tamaki jumped to see CC standing there.

"What? How? Why?" he spluttered.

"I'm tired," CC complained, "I'm going to bed. You can thank me tomorrow."

.

**The next morning…**

**At the Black Knight's base…**

**.**

"So this is the new recruit." Dietheart said.

"This is Lelouch." Oghi said, introducing the prince.

"I feel like we've met before." Tohdoh remarked, frowning. Oghi suddenly remembered a conversation he had with the princess.

_"My brother and I lived here for a while…we were here before the war." Nunnally explained._

_"I see," Ohgi said, "Why would you and your brother be sent to Japan if they were planing to invade it?"_

_"It's….it's because our mother died," Nunnally said sadly, "After she died, we were sent to Japan as bargaining tools. We got stuck there during the war."_

.

"They were probably sent to the Prime minister's place; so that means Tohdoh met them before." Oghi thought.

"I've never met you before." Lelouch lied, calmly. Tohdoh's frown deepened but before he could say anything else, the door opened, and Kallen walked in.

"I heard a new recruit just arrived." She said, then she noticed Lelouch.

"Oh no, Kallen!" Oghi though, worriedly. "I forgot she would recognize him. What should I do!?"

"What is he doing here?" she spluttered.

"Do you know each other?" Dietheart asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We met at school." Lelouch said calmly.

"Wait, you're the new recruit?!" Kallen exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"I ran into Oghi, and he helped me join." Lelouch said, with a twinge of anger in his voice.

"Oghi?" she said, looking at the older Black Knight. "What?"

"Kallen, can you show me around the Black Knight's headquarters? Since I've _never_ been here before, I'll need a guide." The prince said with bit of sarcasm. Oghi felt like he was missing something really important, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Do you mind if I show the new recruit around?" Kallen asked Tohdoh.

"Sure." Tohdoh said, still deep in thought. Kallen grabbed Lelouch's arm, and dragged him away.

"I have to go to…" Oghi said quickly, before someone started asking questions about the new recruit. After he left the room, he decided to check on Nannally.

"I know I should be more worried about Kallen, but, the way Lelouch was acting, I feel his secrete is safe." Oghi thought as he walked down the hall. As he passed one of the empty control rooms, he heard a speaker turn on.

"Hey, this is Tamaki, is there anyone in control room one?" Tamaki asked. Oghi walked in, and turned the speaker on.

"This is Oghi, anything to report, Tamaki?" Oghi asked.

"What do you mean anything to report?!" Tamaki exclaimed, angrily. "Do you know what's been happening to me in the last twenty-four hours?"

"No, did something happen?" Oghi asked, worriedly.

"I was captured by the Britannians!" Tamaki yelled, "Didn't CC tell you that?"

"No…" Oghi said, "Are you ok? Do you need us to brake you out?"

"No, I'm free." Tamaki huffed, "I have another thing to worry about."

"What's that?" Oghi asked.

"CC's a witch!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"What?" Oghi asked, bewildered.

"She has magic spells!" Tamaki said.

"Ok Tamaki," Oghi sighed, "You should stop drinking."

"I'm not drunk." Tamaki wined. "I mean it."

"I'm sure Zero's Mistress isn't a witch." Oghi said, rubbing his forehead.

"She's not Zero's mistress!" Tamaki said.

"Really, then what is she?" Oghi asked, tiredly. He really hated when Tamaki was drunk.

"She has a contract with him." Tamaki explained. "She's working with him to get this guy named Lelouch."

"What?" Oghi demanded, the color draining from his face.

"She's trying to get this guy, but he's being watched." Tamaki said, "She's ether in love, or need's him for a horrible spell. I knew that girl was trouble when I first saw her…" Tamaki talked on, but Oghi was no longer listening.

"CC's after Lelouch," he thought, "Well, maybe it's a different Lelouch…that's stupid. It's not a common name. How about the Lelouch back at school…stop it Oghi, you know you are just making excuses. No wondered Zero let him join. If Lelouch joins the Black Knights, it will be easy to turn him over to CC. I'm such an idiot! I basically just handed Lelouch over to his enemies! What if Tamaki's right and she's a witch? Ok, that sounds crazy. But, with everything happening, she might be."

"Hey Oghi!" Tamaki yelled, "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Oghi said, stupidly, "Oh, I have to go."

"Oh," Tamaki said, disappointedly, "Well, can you tell someone to get me off this island? I don't want to be stuck with a witch."

"Yeah, ok." Oghi said, distractedly. He turned off the communicator and rushed off.

.

**Meanwhile…**

**.**

"Ok Lelouch, what's going on?" Kallen demanded, as soon as they were in an empty hall.

"Oghi has my sister." Lelouch said, slightly angrily.

"What?" Kallen said.

"Instead of killing her he "saved" her to keep her safe from Zero." Lelouch sighed. "Now he's "Kidnapped" me to bring me to her."

"What are you going to do?" Kallen asked.

"Right this second?" Lelouch said, "Nothing, I'm going to play Lelouch the Black Knight until an opportunity to fake my death comes along."

"What about Zero?" Kallen asked worriedly, "People will get suspicions if Lelouch disappears when Zero appears."

"I'll call CC and Tamaki back from the island." Lelouch said, "CC can cover for me."

"Are you angry at Oghi?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, and no." Lelouch admitted, "He lied to me, but he's protecting my sister. Once this is all over, I might put him in charge of protecting Nunnally."

"So for now I should treat you like another member of the Black Knights." Kallen said.

"Yes," Lelouch said.

.

**Flying Over the Sea…**

**.**

"I never thought I'd see the day that I'd go save Zero for the Black Knights." Villetta grumbled as she flew her Knightmare across the sea. Her plan was simple. Use the codes Sayoko gave her to sneak into the Black Knights ship, Find Zero, and bring him back. If there was time, go check on Oghi-

"I cannot think about him." She growled to herself, "So what if he's a nice eleven who showed kindness to me even if I was his enemy? It's not like he's important…I hate being in love."

**.**

**Please make my day and review.**


	9. Reunite

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to write. Enjoy!**

**.**

**In the Black Knight headquarters…**

**.**

"What have I done?" Oghi thought as he walked quickly down the hall, "Lelouch is as good as dead. I doubt CC is a witch but, there is still something weird about her. She's so cold all the time and has next to no emotions. Whatever she wants with Lelouch, isn't going to be good." He stopped in front of Nunnally's room, and opened the door.

"Hello?" the young princess called out, worriedly, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Oghi," Oghi said sitting down next to her.

"Is my brother here?" she asked, anxiously.

"He's in the Black Night's headquarters but…um, there are a few problems." Oghi said, apologetically, "We were caught so now he's currently a member of the Black Knights."

"Oh," Nunnally said, worriedly, "Has anyone recognized him? What will happen if they do? They wouldn't kill him, would they?"

"I think Kallen knows," Oghi said, "Since she knows you're Lelouch's sister and you are also viceroy… That means there's a good change Zero knows."

"But, why did he let him join if he knew Lelouch was a prince?" Nunnally asked, quietly.

"I believe he's going to hand him over to someone called CC." Oghi said.

"CC?" Nunnally asked, upset, "She's here too?"

"Yes…you know her?" Oghi said, surprised.

"A little," she said, "She lived in our house for a while. She spent most of her time in Lelouch's room. What would she want with Lelouch? I thought they were friends."

"I don't know." Oghi said, "I just wanted to tell you what was going on. I'm going to bring you some food, Ok?" Nunnally nodded, and lay back down in her bed. Oghi left the room, and headed down towards the kitchen. When he entered, he found Lelouch, sitting there, waiting for him.

"About time you showed up," He said.

"What are you doing here?" Oghi asked, surprised.

"Waiting for you." Lelouch said.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Oghi asked, startled.

"I have my ways." Lelouch said vaguely, waving Oghi off, "What is important now is that you bring me to Nunnally."

"Uh, sure," Oghi said, frowning, "I was going to bring her dinner." Lelouch nodded, and watched him start making dinner.

"I have a feeling like I've met him before," Oghi thought as he started chopping vegetable. "The way he acts seems familiar."

"I thought you were on a tour with Kallen?" Oghi asked.

"I decided to cut it short." Lelouch said.

"Oh," Oghi muttered, eyeing the Prince.

"Oghi?" Lelouch said calmly, "I need to know where you plan on dropping off my sister."

"Well, um, one night as I was patrolling, I got lost in a storm and found this small island." Oghi said, poring the vegetables into a pot. "It's too small for any military or government to take interest in it, but big enough that five or six people could liver there peacefully."

"I see," Lelouch said, looking thoughtful, "Yes, that would work, but she will need someone to take care of her on this island."

"I'll find someone to take care of you and Nunnally." Oghi said, "Ok, the meal's ready. Let's take it to Nunnally." Lelouch nodded, and followed Oghi down the hall and into Nunnally's room.

"Nunnally, he's here," Oghi said, opening the door. Nunnally looked up from the crane she was making.

"You mean my brother?" she asked, hopefully. Lelouch walked in behind Oghi, and stopped in the door way.

"Nunnally," he whispered, "Nunnally, I finally get to see you again." He walked across the room, and hugged his sister.

"Lelouch!" the little girl cried, hugging her brother, "I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Nunnally." Lelouch said, smiling, "but everything will be alright. I won't let anyone take you away again."

"Oghi says he can bring us somewhere safe." The little princess exclaimed, excitedly.

"I heard," Lelouch laughed, lightly, "It's a little isolated island."

"That sounds wonderful." Nunnally said picking up a crane. "My wish did come true."

"Wish?" Lelouch asked, surprised, "I thought your wish was for the world to be a gentler place?"

"It is, but, I also made a wish that we could be together again." Nunnally said. "With everything going, on I'm starting to think the world will never be gentler." Nunnally looked close to tears.

"Don't say that." Lelouch said, "I promised you, the world will someday be a gentler place. I'll _make _it gentler." Oghi, who was standing in the corner, frowned. Up to now the conversation had been sweet. They were two sibling who were finally reunited, but the last thing Lelouch said startled him. For most of the conversation, Lelouch had a happy gleam in his eyes but, when he said the last comment about making the world a gentler place, there was a look of insanity in his eyes. Oghi got the horrible feeling the prince was dangerous.

"Thank you Lelouch," Nunnally said, quietly, "You are always so kind to me." It was gone. Lelouch's eye returned to the kind happiness it had before.

"um," Oghi said, trying to get their attention. "Lelouch, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Lelouch said, walking out of the room after Oghi.

"It was probably just my imagination," Oghi thought but, he still couldn't shake the weird feeling. They stopped at another empty storage room, and went in.

"I need to warn you about something I just learned," Oghi said. "Zero let you join the Black Knights so he could hand you over to CC." Lelouch stared at him for a few moments.

"Where do you get that idea?" He finally asked, dryly.

"That's not important!" Oghi exclaimed, angrily. "I told you this because you need to be careful. Don't trust CC or Kallen, and stay out of Zero's way. We're lucky that CC and Zero aren't here right now, but if they should return…." Lelouch sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"You're making this really difficult," he muttered under his breath.

"This is serious!" Oghi exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll watch out for them." Lelouch said tiredly, leaving the room. "Take care of Nunnally, ok?"

"Wait, where are you going?" Oghi asked.

"To find something to do." Lelouch sighed, "If I'm gone too long, they'd notice." Oghi watched him walk out of the room.

"Who is he?" he thought, walking into the hall. "His personality keeps changing. I can't figure out his motives or what he wants. Sometimes he acts kind, others time moody, and then sarcastic. I guess I'm most afraid of him when he acts crazy. I can't forget the look in his eyes. I feel like he would do anything to make the world gentler." Oghi walked down another hallway, and headed to the elevator. Suddenly he felt a gun push into his back.

"Don't move!" a voice hissed. That voice…he would recognize it anywhere.

"Villetta?" Oghi asked. He felt the gun leave his back and he turned around.

"Oghi!" Villetta said, shocked, then her eyes narrowed, "I don't have time for this…I have a mission to do." She pointed her gun back at Oghi with one hand, and pulled out a communicator with the other.

"Whose communicator is this?" she demanded.

"That's mine." He said, surprised, "Where did you find it?"

"Yours?" Villetta asked, shocked, "You have some answering to do!"

"I was afraid you'd say that." Oghi said, glumly. She was probably going to asked about the prince…or princess…or maybe why he broke into the school.

"Why?" she demanded, "on Earth did you kidnaped Zero?"

.

**I'll leave you on that cliffhanger ****J**** until next time! Also Please review! **


End file.
